


Double Trouble

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [19]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, but you wouldn't guess it, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Shopping for a new Halloween costume is always fun, especially when you're so into the holiday. The problem was, they were both far too competitive to play nice.





	Double Trouble

"You can not be a stripper nurse Dawon, that is disrespectful towards a noble profession."

"Hyung, you are literally holding a sexy firefighter costume."

"That is completely different."

"No it's not! You're just mad that I'm going to look better than you and win Inseong-hyungs costume contest!"

 

The pair began a staring match in the middle of the aisle of the costume store. Youngbin buried his head in his hands and wished he were anywhere else. Other people were beginning to stare and so he had to take measures to prevent a full scale (childish) argument from breaking out. So he flexed his elder's privilege and separated them by pulling on their ears as a mother would do to their disruptive children - which was rather fitting for the role he was playing today. 

 

"Owww, ow ow ow - hyung!!"

"That hurts!"

"Good, it's supposed to. You're causing a scene."

"Youngbinnie-hyuuuung~ tell Dawon that my sexy firefighter costume is way different to his stripper nurse."

"No, Youngbin-hyungie, tell Jaeyoon-hyung that if I can't be a stripper nurse then he can't be a sexy firefighter."

 

They both looked at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips, but Youngbin was immune to all but Chani and Hwiyoung's sad looks by now. So he just pulled their ears again and made a suggestion of his own to solve the problem. Pick out a costume for one another to wear, and then they can get the credit if the other person wins the costume contest. It took a minute for the idea to sink in, but once it did their eyes lit up with mischeif and determination.

 

"Jaeyoon-hyung, your costume is going to look so good no one will even think twice about voting for anyone else."

"Yeah right. I'm going to make a costume for you that's going to have everyone talking about it for weeks!"

 

No matter what they did, it always had to become a competition. Joining the same English literature class in university? Immediately began studying to beat one another in grades. (They ranked joined second, only coming behind a native speaker.) Starting part-time work in the same café? Set up a tip-receiving contest within three days to see who could woo customers the most. (It was shut down after two weeks when the manager got fed up of them blatantly flirting with people in the line and messing up orders.) Moving in together? See how quickly could they each unpack their own belongings and make their individual rooms the most welcoming. (Taeyang was reluctantly dragged on from down the hall to judge their progress, only to declare it a tie before sprinting out of the building like his life depended on it.)

Moral of the story, Dawon and Jaeyoon could never just do something like normal people. And that included shopping for Halloween costumes. Over the next few days leading up to the party, Youngbin began to regret his suggestion. The pair were really going all out. Jaeyoon even went so far as to get a bus to the next town to buy materials for making additional accessories to add to his costume for Dawon. Problem was, neither of them would tell anyone what they had planned for the other. Not even Inseong could get it out of them, and that was certainly saying something. 

When the day of the party arrived, their whole group were eagerly anticipating what the costumes were going to turn out like. Hwiyoung had set up a betting pool on what all the attendees thought the costumes would be, and the winner was to get a date with Rowoon. (He wasn't aware he was being raffled as the prize, but one look from the younger boy and he would be easily persuaded.)

By the time ten pm rolled around the party was in full swing, but there was no sight of either Jaeyoon or Dawon yet. It made sense that they would travel to the party together since they were roommates and all, but an hour ago they had stopped answering texts from anyone in the group and that was rather suspicious. Chani volunteered to go over to their apartment to see what the story was, but Juho ended up being chosen to go since he was the designated sober friend for the night. He grumbled about it but went anyway, and promised to send regular text updates of his progress.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later the remaining six all received a message in the group chat with three simple words.  _This is hilarious_. There was no picture or context given, but when Rowoon asked if they were on the way back they got a thumbs up as an affirmative reply. So all that was left to do was wait. Inseong mingled with the guests since it was his party after all, Youngbin made a minor adjustment to the party music while Taeyang grabbed drinks for them all. And then, the door swung open and the best thing any of them had ever seen made an appearance in front of them.

Whether by coincidence or one of them cheating, they had managed to end up in a couples costume. But not just any old kind of costumes. Lee Jaeyoon and Lee Dawon, the universities loudest couple, were dressed as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. And they looked incredible.

Jaeyoon had his hair sprayed split colours, red and blue, with matching eye makeup and a temporary tattoo of a heart on his cheek. A crop top and short-shorts were paired with knee highs and a bomber jacket with her signature harlequin diamonds. The baseball bat was absent, but that was probably a good thing. Dawon, on the other hand, had died his hair a reddish-orange and the length fell in waves across his forehead. He was wearing a skintight black body suit that looked to be made of a latex material and had ivy designs up and down. And of course, there were vines and leaves snaking through his hair and matching paint on the side of his face.

The entire room came to halt to look at the couple as they walked into the room, and Juho was trailing behind them hiding his laughter behind one of his hands. Whatever anyone had been expecting, this was not it. As much as the couple enjoyed attention, Youngbin knew better than to let it get uncomfortable. So he announced a dance contest in the centre of the floor and put on some crowd favourite songs. Taeyang also made an appearance with a mystery concoction but neither Jaeyoon or Dawon were going to be picky and happily accepted one each. Then, just like that, the party burst into life again and Rowoon had to physically drag Juho out of the room to let him explode into a fit of giggles.

To no one's surprise, the costume contest was a tie between the pair and their incredibly detailed choices for one another. Several drinks later, Inseong managed to drag it out of Jaeyoon that he knew what costume Dawon had chosen for him and changed his original idea from Detective Conan to match his boyfriends. When questioned why not choose the more well-known Joker for the pairing, he adamantly stated that he refused to cosplay a straight couple for Halloween. Everyone had to admit, when the two of them were cuddled up together on the couch at four in the morning, they were absolutely "couple goals".

 


End file.
